Ai shiteru
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Cuando el fuego y la electricidad chocan, pueden explotar, a veces el amor es muy distinto a lo que cualquier otro humano cree, solo puedo confesarte algo...se que lo nuestro es amor... Roy x ED


**.-"¿Ai Shiteru?"-.**

**Por: Yuni**

Disclamer: Yugioh no es mio…momento, este fic no es de YGH! … o si no de FMA…ejem… por eso decia Full Metal Alchemist no es mio…FIN –ni yugioh --U –

Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, lijero toque de E/A –ejem, influencia de una u otra forma del Darkshipping…larinlaro..larinlaroo…xD- pareja: Roy Mustang x Edward Elric

Nota de Autora: Esto… es realmente mi primer fic de FMA –solito sin crossover- así k sean piadosas, tengan encuenta k no se aun muxio d esta serie –larin,laro- de esta pareja me gusta muxio… x k me recuerda de una rara forma el Seto Kaiba x Yami Yugi –larin, laro,larin…laro- bien sin mas tonterias al fic…ejem…FIC DEDICADO A KITTY y MARY-KUN

**.-"¿Ai Shiteru?"-.**

**By**

**Yuni**

_(Dedicado a **Kitty **la niña gato, por ella hice este fic, y tambien a mi ni-sama de yaoi **Mary-kun **que ama mucho a FMA y que me enseño sobre el, por sus enfados para que lo terminara,** Arigato**)_

Sus pupilas mieles centellaron con una intensa y exótica mezcla de enojo y rabía, pequeñas vibraciones recorrían su cuerpo, y un intenso dolor se había encargado de encajar su cruel espina en su pecho…

Otro estremecimiento, otra vez sintió un miedo tan parecido a cuando, a cuando… realmente no sabía ni a que… solo era un miedo y una angustia conocida, alzo su mirada para toparse con una que posiblemente estaba hecha de témpanos de hielos… o mejor dicho de sombras, por que el color negro intenso de ellas se había plasmado en aquellos orbes que le miraban con lujuria.

Movió delicadamente su cuello, girando su faz y bajando sutilmente su mirada, sabía que realmente no tenia opción… es que… ¿¡Realmente la tuvo?!...

Todo era tan extraño y los recuerdos daban una y otra vez contra su mente, confundiéndose y mezclándose, tal vez siempre estuvo contra la espada y la pared, siempre estuvo atrapado ¡Que tonto! Haberse dejado usar así… sus manos se hicieron puños y sus nudillos se pintaron de un fuerte tono blanco.

No podía, no quería y no deseaba admitir, que desde siempre esa relación era insana, tal vez hasta masoquista, pero… dentro de el, sabía que realmente nunca hubo una relación

_---¨------_

"_Heridas del corazón solo el corazón sana"_

"_Necesitas aprender a decir perdón…"_

"_Necesitas aprender a oír a tu corazón…"_

"_¡Son heridas del corazón!"_

_---------¨_

Sintió una brisa inexistente golpear contra su rostro, el cual alzo orgullosamente¿Orgullo?...¡Cual!... hace mucho que todo lo perdió, de la forma mas entupida, ahora todos esos momentos de "sueños" eran una porquería… era como lo describían todos los corazones rotos… aquella que sentenciaban con vehemencia…

El amor…El amor es una mierda, el y todas sus patrañas, sus sueños e ilusiones.

.-"Maldita seas Mustang"-. Susurro mientras un intenso escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo para beneplácito del mayor quien solo le sonrió…

.-"No deberías ensuciar tu lengua con _esas_ palabras…"-. Una sonrisa sarcastica se asomo en el rostro varonil y sin lugar a dudas atractivo que era enmarcado por aquellos cabellos negros, combinando armoniosamente con sus ojos.

Sarcasmo… burla… humillación…

El ojimiel solo alzo su brazo derecho levemente para después doblarlo y cubrir con su palma el lado izquierdo de su rostro, marcado por el brillo y la hermosura que solo la adolescencia puede brindar… aquella mezcla de frescura, juventud y madurez…

En aquel gesto tomo algunos cabellos rubios que caían en su frente a modo de fleco, el demás cabello podía apreciarse sujeto en una coleta, cayendo suelto por la espalada, terminando poco debajo de la mitad de esta.

_------------_

"_Pobres aquellos que creen en el amor"_

"_Pobres por que han sido engañados"_

"_Engañados con el truco mas sucio y barato"_

"_Por que el amor solo es una palabra"_

"_Una palabra de dos silabas y cuatro letras"-._

_------------_

Risas…risas sarcásticas y burlescas escaparon de su garganta, saliendo y recorriendo libre mente su laringe hasta salir disparadas por su boca, estallando contra la atmósfera tensa y rompiendo aquella capa que le protegía de la humillación

Sus ojos se llenaron sin razón alguna de lagrimas, escurriendo torpemente por sus mejillas que empezaban a sonrojarse, los ojos negros como dardos de la noche se aferraban a sostener aquella mirada amielada entre la suya, la cual de una u otra forma le rehuia.

Era bastante raro, como escapaba con la risa del llanto, y aun así su tono era amargo, por un instante creyó que ya no tendría fuerzas para sostenerse siquiera de píe y caería torpemente contra el suelo, mas solo fue una sensación

Una sensación tan idiota…tan idiota como el amor…

Poso en el sus deseos, sus sueños y anhelos… dejo atrás su fuerza su coraje y sus anhelos mas grandes…solo… solo por el, por que creyó que era sincero, por que creyó que era verdad… por que realmente creyó en el…

Ahora se daba cuenta entre su combinación de risa y amargura que creer en una persona es torpe y bastante ingenuo, que creer en una persona es mas que nada peligroso, por que la llave de nuestra cajita de Pandora solo nosotros la tenemos, sin embargo cuando crees en alguien le prestas y permites abrir y jugar con ella a esa persona, la cual la abre y deja escapar mil y un conflictos y normalmente no la regresan rota.

Ahora podía ver todo con claridad, como lo habían usado como jamás esas palabras eran verdad, ahora entendía por que jamás le dijo un "Te amo" gritándolo a los cuatro vientos… ahora podía darse cuenta que aquel amanecer no era mas que un ocaso… y que el crepúsculo era realmente el amanecer…. Nuevo y glorioso que dejo que se le escurriera entre las manos como agua…

Aquellos dardos negros no podían entender todo, los parpados cayeron sobre los ojos negros, cerrándose con violencia y rapidez, y al mismo tiempo huyendo de la realidad, del dolor y la amargura que el mismo se había causado… ¿No era acaso ese el plan?... ahora mas que nada se daba cuenta que en los juegos de los sentimientos el que termina perdiendo es el que se creyó ganador.

Ahora … estaba abriendo los ojos aun cuando ya era demasiado tarde, mirar aquel rostro bañarse por lagrimas mientras lo que podría ser una risa alegre brotaba como agua de una fuente de aquellos labios que en algún momento tuvo el deleite de probar…

De probar el sabor de aquellos labios sonrosados… y ahora…. Solo podía ver como la risa del dolor salía de ellos y las lágrimas eran abundantes en la hermosa faz.

_---------_

"_Mis lagrimas no son de dolor…no claro que no"_

"_Mis lagrimas son por el esfuerzo de reirme tanto"_

"_Es una tontería pensar que estoy triste…anda dime"_

"_¡Cuando mas alegre que hoy me viste!"_

"_Sería una locura pensar que estoy triste…y que estas…"_

"_Que estas lagrimas son de pesar... son lagrimas de risa"_

"_Son de amor y risa… que absurdo es el dolor…que es lo mismo"_

"_en verdad"_

_------------_

Pensar en las noches que lo hizo suyo, era pensar en la locura, recordar cada uno de los caminos de aquella piel de leche, de aquel cuerpo joven y pequeño, recordar era tentar al destino para cambiar algo, por eso, durante mucho tiempo no lo permitió… pero ahora, no veía mas solución mas que traer sus recuerdos a su mente.

Aquellos momentos que eran para ambos parte de su memoria, era increíble, como en aquel juego, el que llevo todo el control durante la partida, ahora perdía, ahora, tan solo esperaba que tardíamente lo salvara algún golpe de suerte.

Pero bien sabía que todo había pasado por que el, que llevo el dominio en el juego se había puesto una propia trampa.

Era impresionante pensar en la enorme madurez que adquirió su hermoso ángel… su querido y precioso adolescente, era bastante confuso y a la vez necesario darse cuenta.

Su mente se conecto a la realidad tardíamente, por que ahora tan solo miraba aquellos ojos mieles mirarle con furia, verle con una burla y una sonrisa socarrona en sus hermosos labios color cereza.

_---------_

"_Que absurdo pensar que estoy triste"_

"_ahora ve la verdad en mis ojos"_

"_que mi herida a tenido nuevas formas"_

"_y que mi espíritu a sanado de otras maneras"_

"_Pero tu recuerdo de una u otra forma"_

"_Tu recuerdo siempre esta aquí"_

_---------_

Ahora lo veía con superioridad, tal vez ahora el acto de sádico y masoquista era al revés… tal vez ahora el le veía con respeto y el con miedo.

Pero aun entre todo ese engaño, entre toda esa farsa que se hizo llamar amor, algo en su pecho quería de una u otra forma rescatar lo perdido, pero esta vez, su mente gobernaba en sus dediciones, este era uno de los casos en que es necesario demostrar… aquella diferencia que nos distingue de las bestias….Y pensar.

Aun en sus ojos mieles reflejaba algo de una inocencia quemada, aun en ella se escondía…. Pero esos solo eran los secretos de su mirada, y ahora, se daba cuenta que su cajita de Pandora no se cerraba completamente… y que tal vez nunca estaría completamente sellada.

La inocencia fue algo que perdió una noche sobre una cama cubierta por sabanas y aldredones verdes y azules oscuros y quemados en un conjunto perfecto y armonioso…aun existían recuerdos nítidos en su memoria

_Flash Back…_

Su cuerpo fue depositado sobre la cama, hundiéndose entre los aldredones azul quemado, su piel blanca resalía entre los oscuros tonos de la cama al estilo victoriano con suaves y agradables cojines, al menos para el tono de gótico que rodeaba la habitación.

Las manos de aquel que le mandaba… de aquel que parecía su lobo y el su presa, le recorrían, y el aun con la inexperiencia de la primera vez, gemía, completamente excitado y un color rojo intenso mancho sin remedio sus mejillas, haciéndole lucir de una u otra forma sencillamente encantador.

Podía notar aquellos ojos negros cubiertos por el flequillo del mismo tono que caían sobre ellos, el rastro mas fuerte de la lujuria, una que le atemorizaba y a la vez, provocaba reacciones en su cuerpo que no lograba entender aun.

El cuerpo mas grande se encontraba en el mismo estado que el propia, una mano, la derecha para ser preciso se encargaba de acariciarle los cabellos de oro, despeinándole y de una forma u otra en un torpe y absurdo intento de calmar algún nervio que recorriera el precioso cuerpo.

Un sonrisa burlona apareció en el otro mientras, le acariciaba aquella parte sensible que correspondía a su cuerpo, mientras fuertes descargas de energía surcaban su ser, apenas y podía darse cuenta de que el hilo entre la locura y la cordura se estaba rompiendo aun paso lento.

O demasiado rápido que se vuelve torturante?...

Sintió una enorme corriente, como si un rayo surcara su cuerpo y en un enorme grito cargado de placer y de lujuria lo hizo saber…

Había tenido su primer orgasmo y la sensación era sin lugar a algunas maravillosas

El mayor se éxito mas ante la demostración de excitación y de inexperiencia…

Sonrió, le gustaba las entradas, pero sin lugar a dudas su parte favorita era el plato fuerte…

Y pensaba tomarlo ahora mismo…oh si…claro que lo aria.

Deslizo su mano a la barbilla del chico para unir aquellos labios con los suyos, para robarle el poco aliento que apenas había recuperado.

Una vez hecho y bien logrado su objetivo, el joven castaño se deslizo por el cabello del adolescente, separándole con sutileza las piernas.

El joven respondió con un fuerte temblor, acompañado armoniosamente por un gemido.

El mayor sonrío con descaro, provocando que aquel intenso sonrojo en aquellas pálidas mejillas creciera con locura, con una locura embriagante, e inimaginable por cualquier mente mortal. No le importaba tener que agacharlo para conocerlo todo… no, no importaba.

Su espalda se inclino para quedar a la altura de las piernas del chico rubio, quien solo soltaba gemidos fuertes y su respiración lea acompañaba en equilibrio cortadamente… su corazón latía con fuerza… por su mente pasaban mas de una idea.

El ojinegro tan solo le alzo las piernas doblándolas para darse espacio, le coloco una almohada ligeramente azulado al nivel del cóccix, dejando un poco elevada su parte baja.

Se separo sutilmente para tomar un pequeño tubito de color amarillo quemado del buró de caoba que brindaba la casi nula luz, que más que nada era brindada por la luna enorme que asomaba por la habitación victoriana.

Con un dedo probo la estreches del joven, quien grito y gimió al mismo tiempo… mientras empezaba a sollozar… luego de unos instantes se sintió mas cómodo, en ese momento, cuando se relajo, un dedo mas se le unió, una lagrima se escurrió de aquel hermoso orbe de color ámbar.

El pelinegro le beso sutilmente el abdomen, sintiendo los escalofríos y espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo mucho más pequeño…

De alguna u otra forma deseaba aligerar el dolor, pero no se lo suprimiría, era la primera vez y aquel dolor, era más que obvio en un cuerpo tan pequeño y estrecho como aquel, y la proporción de tamaños brindaba una entrada pequeña al joven que llevaría el lado pasivo y un buen martillo al que sostendría la activa.

Un dedo mas se unió y esta vez mas de una lágrima se escapo de aquella mirada dulce como la miel… era increíble que doliera tanto, no podía creerlo… era casi una tortura…

Con sus dientes blancos y perfectos mordió su labio inferior sonrojándolo un poco mas del tono cereza acostumbrado en ellos.

Pero poco a poco sus músculos tiernos y aun jóvenes para aquella situación se empezaron a amoldar a la situación… empezando poco a poco a sentir placer. Y aquello se lo hizo saber a su pareja…

.-"¡Awww…!"-. Un sonoro gemido inundo la habitación, la exitacion en el mayor no pudo ser mas, saco sus dedos, sin tomar en cuenta la delicada linea de sangre que escurio por los gluteos a los muslos y de hay a la cama.

Se coloco y dío espacio entre las piernas, sonrío y en un rapído movimiento se introdujo en el joven cuerpo

Dos gritos…dos exclamaciones….

.-"¡AAAWW!!"-.

.-"¡AAAHHH!"-.

Una de inmenso placer al sentir como su martillo inundaba aquel suave y jodidamente apretado terreno… sintió en aquel instante el placer mas grande que ni siquiera en un sueño bizarro se lograba.

Y el otro, de un dolo enrome al sentir como su cuerpo se rompía y se separaba en dos, para dar espacio a aquel enorme intruso que le atacaba… lloro… lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos, y mancharon con locura sus mejillas… y no gritaba mas fuerte por que no lograba asimilar tanto dolor.

El mayo le beso fuertemente, mientras se adentraba mas, tomándolo con sus brazos uniéndolo mas a su cuerpo, sintió la olvidada erección de su querido koi pegar contra su abdomen y con una de sus manos disponibles empezó a masturbarlo.

A pesar de aquello el rubio no pudo aguantar… por que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrando… y se corrió rápidamente, aun entre aquel endemoniado dolor.

Las embestidas eran fuertes y sin consideración… parecían querer desgarrar con locura aquel sitio, del cual sin lugar a dudas brotaba aquel liquido metálico tan jodidamente delicioso…

Sangre… y al verlo…hay desnudo, agitado, vulnerable…

.-"¡AAAAH!!"-. Llego al clímax en el momento que sintió aquellas paredes apretadas contraerse mas…

Se tumbo sobre el cuerpo lloroso del muchacho… para besarlo por ultima vez.

.-"…snif… m-mustang…snif…"-.

.-"Mi precioso niño"-. Le abrazo mientras quedaba dormido

Y mas que palabras murieron aquella noche… la luna era la única testigo…

_End Flash Back…_

La risa en aquellos labios color cereza comenzó a extinguirse, mientras abría sus hermosos ojos ámbar y los mostró

_---¨------_

"_Que triste que nadíe te dijo!"_

"_Que triste que te lo dija yo"_

"_El amor es para estupidos"_

"_Estupido quiero ser yo"_

_---------_

La risa loca e indomable se detuvo… y se retiro la mano del rostro… aquellos ojos negros estaba cercanos…

Roy Mustang estaba frente a el y lo miraba con algo…algo que no lograba definir

.-"Mi pequeño niño…Estas loco"-.El rubio tan solo se acerco y en movimiento rápido lo tomo de los labios de una forma u otra logro impresionar al mayor, quien no reacciono hasta que sintió los perfectos dientes clavarse sobre su labio inferior, con rapidez lo empujo.

Los hermosos ojos ámbar le miraban con locura, esa hermosa chispa danzaba sin control sobre sus ojos, brindándole un brillo excitante y maravilloso, su sonrisa era levemente sarcástica y sus dientes podían destellar sutilmente.

.-"¿Te gusta lo que vez mustang?"-. La sonrisa creció en sus labios mientras momia con orgullo… ¡Al demonio con el jodido orgullo!... su cabeza dándole la vista de perfil.

El sarcasmo fue venenoso en su voz y su apellido, después de haber oído su nombre en el fue como una espina sobre aquella tersa y a la vez ligeramente ronca voz.

.-"Pues en eso me has convertido"-. Aquella sonrisa se ladeo ligeramente a la izquierda, lo cual sinceramente hizo estremecer al mayor.

¿Convertido?...

.-"Oh…veo que no recuerdas"-. Pego su fino cuerpo contra el del mayor frotando sutilmente sus caderas a la altura del miembro del pelinegro, mientras subía su muslo al nivel de la entre pierna.

.-"mmm… por que yo si… es noche…El teniente Havoc estaba bastante caliente… ¿No lo recuerdas?"-. Roy tan solo se separo sutilmente mirándolo con confusión… ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

Era como si aquel chico no fuera el adolescente inocente que había conocido… ahora lo veía mas como un joven, y a pesar de no contra aun siquiera con los 20 años, el toque de la madurez había asentado en el.

Y su carácter se veía fuerte y desafiante.

Pero el colmo de aquella situación, no era la actitud de su hermoso rubio, al contrarío, ahora sin aquel toque de inocencia si no de travesura, le excitaba de una forma mayor y abrumante, si no el hecho de que todo aquello venia en un tono de coraje… de reproche… como si todo… no como… ¡Es que todo se le había salido de las manos!

---------

"_Lastima que la estupidez no es util"_

"_Lastima que jamas seremos uno"_

"_Por que entre la pacion y la carne"_

"_Solo nacen cortas y baratas relaciones"_

"_Y yo no tengo la fuerza para llevar esas relaciones"_

"_Mi corazon llama por uno…y por uno eh de vivir"_

_---------_

.-"Veo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria… tal vez la edad te empieza a hacer estragos…"-. Sintió el torso de la mano del joven dar contra su mejilla derecha, tan solo giro su rostro.

.-"¡Que demonios parloteas Edward!"-. Casi gimió

.-"Oh… creo que no te gusta"-. Recargo su lastimada mejilla contra el pecho del otro, quien le miraba con abierta sorpresa

.-"Maldita seas"-. Gruño entre dientes el pelinegro, mas ni siquiera se digno a alejar al rubio un poco

.-"Si… lo se así me volviste…¿No era eso lo que querías?"-. Susurro sintiendo la esencia aunque parecía aun dentro de el desear no decir ello.

.-"¡Que diablos quieres demostrarme con esto Elric!"-. El enojo era latente en el mayor quien con sus dos manos sotenidas en los hombros del chico lo miraba.

Aquellos ojos oscuros lucharon contra los mieles del otro.

Oscuridad y Luz, como eternas rivales y ala vez tan unidas… y tan amadas, complemente uno de la otra…

Amantes eternos como la noche y el día, como el sol o la luna.

.-"¿No era eso lo que querías?..."-. Cuestiono con burla

.-"Maldita seas… deja de actuar como un imbesil"-. La molestia era mas que latente en su mirada y acciones.

.-" Soy mas que un cuerpo al que puedes joder cuando quieras Roy Mustang… y es una lastima que no hayas visto nunca eso antes… ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde ya?"-. No era burla ya… era rencor un rencor increíblemente poderoso, no podía ni siquiera asimilar.

Tantas veces el solo se lo dijo, se dijo que no era mas que un pasatiempo y ahora que parecía que aquella aventura masoquista terminaría, temía dar ese paso…

Por que temia perderlo…

_---------_

"_Pero el tuyo no estara junto al mío"_

"_Por que creo aver tardado mucho en decir si"_

"_Un I love o un Ai shiteru…"_

"_Hubieran sido suficientes para ser feliz"_

"_Quiero volver a sonreir…"_

"_Y aunque no lo creo…quiero volverte a amar"_

_---------_

.-"Ya no soy un niño que puedes manejar a tu antojo… ya no soy un trozo de carne que puedes usar y desechar a tu antojo… ya no mas"-. Afirmo mientras se alejaba y le besaba sutilmente los labios.

.-"¿Duele lo que nunca podrás tener?... pues eso sentí yo…"-. Froto su mejilla contra el ante brazo derecho del alquimista de mayor rango.

.-"¿Qué es lo que deseas Edward?"-. Cuestiono aun sin poder asimilarlo el que domaba al fuego, no podía o mejor dicho no quería entenderlo.

.-"Desear no es una palabra correcta…¡lo que quiero¡Maldita seas eres un imbesil¡lo sabias!"-. Le dio una cachetada fuerte la cual se marco en la mejilla del pelinegro quien miraba con duda e incredulidad.

No movió si quiera un músculo

.-"¡No entiendes nada¡Al demonio con a golpearle el pecho mientras lo retuvo en sus brazos el mayor

.-"Cálmate…"-. Sugirió más que nada

.-"¡Que me calme¡Cálmate tu antes que nada!"-. Grito fuerte al sentir aquellos brazos oprimirlo con mayor fuerza.

.-"¡Cálmate es una orden!"-. Grito y ordeno enfurecido, Edward Elric logro lo que quería… y ahora lo veía el coraje y la furia en los ojos de su amante.

Aun de una forma u otra la autoridad en el mayor no había disminuido… y tenia la misma fuerza y el mismo poder de mandato que antes.

.-"Si hice todo lo que hice… fue por que así lo vi correcto… maldita seas Elric"-. El rubio se asusto increíblemente al oír su apellido en la voz del mayor.

.-"Si solo busque sexo con tigo fue por que era lo único que ofreciste… sabes mas que nadie que no soy por andar con cosas de palabras… si algo busque fue demostrarlo en hechos… pero no puedes culparme a mi solamente tu también negaste esto mas de una vez…"-. Pareció empezar a recargarse.

El rubio de hermosos ojos amabar tan solo bajo la mirada para sentir como le alzaban el rostro con rapidez y su mirada temerosa se topo contra la otra.

No podía entender… ¿Todo fue por que el no lo demostró?...

_---------_

"_Y es que no es volverte"_

"_Por que dentro de mi lo se"_

"_Siempre has estado para mi"_

"_Se que siempre he estado para ti"_

"_¿Es amor?...¿Te amo¿Ai Shiteru¿I love you?_

_-----------_

.-"¿Te amo?... no lo se maldita seas… se que muchas cosas fueron estupidas… esa noche con Havoc fue muy confuso todo… al principio solo te vi sinceramente como un juguete…¡Pero maldita seas¡Como no enamorase de tu jodida inocencia!... ¡De tus malditos ojos ámbares y de tu cuerpo de adolescente!"-. Grito casa con reproche

Las mejillas de Edward se entintaron en un rojo intenso.

.-"Al demonio… siempre supe que estuvo mal… pero al diablo… ¡Al diablo! Si esto es lo que quieres pues bien… Alquimista Edward Elric…. Mañana mismo tienes tu transferencia por que cerca de mi no quiero volver a verte"-. Gruño lo soltó con desden… Tomo un papel… escribió rápidamente algo en el… y firmo.

El rubio no pudo reaccionar… era confuso y su mirada estaba totalmente extraviada en la nada… ya nada tenía sentido… nada… nada tenia razon… ni forma… todo era estupido, ya no tenia sentido.

Se lo dijo… Roy Mustang lo había… lo había amado…

Sintió su corazón romperse…

Ya no mas… ya no mas…

_---------_

"_Quiero decirte…sere sincero"_

"_¡Te amo¡I love you¡Ai Shiteru!_

"_No dejemos que se nos valla de las manos"_

"_Amemonos como la primera vez"_

"_Dame un beso cariño, todo quedara atrás"_

"_Me encanta como asientes y me das la razon"_

"_Ahora tan solo agamos el amor"_

"_No mas dudas…solo dire algo… Te amo…"_

"_Ai shiteru…"_

_---------_

Solo pudo volver a la realidad cuando sintió que el mayor le tendía el papel…

Sería transferido… ya no lo volvería a ver…

.-"¡Detente!"-. Grito entre lágrimas… mientras sollozaba con fuerza…

El mayor le miro con confusión… ¿No era eso lo que quería?

.-"¡No puedes hacer esto¡Te amo!!"-. Grito cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras lloraba sin consuelo en el piso sintió los brazos calidos rodeándole.

Y un beso en la frente

.-"Te amo como no tienes idea"-. Le beso en la boca como nunca lo había hecho… con dulzura…con suavidad…blandura…adoración…ternura…amor…

El rubio se apoyo y separo sus labios para permitir el acceso a su boca… provando el sabor del otro…

Se separaron.

.-"Te amo…Te amor Roy…te amo…"-. Gimio entre lagrimas, siendo correspondido en el mismo gesto.

Pudo notar finas gotas de rocío deslizarse por el rostro de Roy… en un gesto tan similar al suyo, se separaron y miraron a los ojos. Le tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza.

.-"Si de algo estoy seguro…mi hermoso Ed… es que te amo… te amo y siempre lo amare"-. Y rompiendo el contacto visual se besaron otra vez.

.-"No tengo dudas…Ai Shiteru Roy"-. Susurro

.-"Ai Shiteru Ed"-.

Profundizaron en aquel instante el beso…. Haciendo con la unión de dos seres imperfectos un sentimiento perfecto… uno que atrás vez de los siglos…

Algún hombre decidió llamare con el corazón:

"_AMOR"_

**---OwArI---**

**Con mucho cariño para Mary-kun y Kitty **

¿Y bien?... que tal para ser mi primer fic de Roy x Ed… espero que les haya gustado quedo medio raro, tal vez hasta estupido pero bueno, ando enferma y eso lo explica todo-Yuni

Tal vez quedaron un poco confundidas o confundidos x lo de Havoc, bueno eso es otra historia y mi hikari ah pensado publicar una continuación, donde se expliara eso, y otras cosas… pero es un tal vez..-Nut

Espero k les guste… y dejen reviws!!! X k si no les gusto pueden matarse por ser unos desgrasados imbesiles fuera del buen gusto y si no les gusta mtv pueden matar a su abuelita…-aunk ya este muerta- xD-Yuni

Dejen Reviws!!!-Nut

Si dejan conti si no!! No!!!-Yuni

SAYONARA!!!

PD.

Formula magica de continuación de este fic

Muchos reviws + autora autora feliz

Autora feliz + one-shot continuación

Continuación de one-shot + lectoras lectoras felices

Lectoras felices + escritora feliz MUNDO FELIZ!!

XD!!!


End file.
